


against the odds [art]

by dgr



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fighting back to back, lots of ghosties, really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	against the odds [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).




End file.
